1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, in which light leakage from a side of a display panel thereof is substantially minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”). The LCD typically includes two substrates, on which an electric field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrode so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of light transmitted therethrough.
Such an LCD generally includes a display panel and a backlight unit that provides the display panel with light.
The display panel may include an upper substrate and a lower substrate that are bonded to each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
When the backlight unit provides the display panel with light, light leakage may occur in a side of the display panel, and thus light shielding sealants are typically applied to the side of the display panel.